Hello Baby!
by oyabun
Summary: Pop Idol AU! [ Based off 'Hello Baby' ] The 'Allied Forces' are having an interview with the new and becoming very popular, 'Axis Powers! Allies wonders why Axis appears so perfect in almost everything they do in public. Until now! Allies and Axis have to take care of the same baby in 'Hello Baby' [ Pairing: Japan x Various ]
1. Meet Axis!

**I'm sorry I just-**

**This is my first time and I have no idea what to expect from this fic OTL I just hope it doesn't seem too rushed or something-**

**If anyone has any ideas or anything, feel free to tell me 0 )/ I love messages!**

* * *

It was a normal day for 'Allied Forces'. They were in the studio, getting ready for their interview with Elizabetha from one of the most popular TV shows international called 'Good Morning YBC'.

God knows what YBC meant, but their manager was just glad that they would be featured today along with another new rising group.

"Alright. I need you lot to be your very best when you're out there alright?" Roderich looked at the five members and they all nodded. Francis was looking at the magazine since he was already ready, trying to find out which group they were probably going to be with today.

"Don't let the other group outshine you. Don't make Miss Elizabetha angry you hear." Alfred whistled innocently and Roderich glared at him. "And I mean you, Alfred."

"What did I ever do wrong?!" Alfred stared at Roderich with innocent eyes. Arthur who was sitting beside him facepalmed. "Remember that time you bloody spilled cola on Lukas!"

"IT WAS ONE TIME."

"IT WAS ON LIVE TELEVISION YOU BLOKE."

"Honhonhon~" Francis laughed as he looked at a picture of Axis Powers. The five members were a very new group and their hit song 'Mr Country' has been on the radio for at least 5 weeks now. Out of the 5 he could recognise his friend Gilbert and his little brother Ludwig.

"You're on in 5 minutes~" a knock on the dressing room door was heard and it went away. Roderich sighed and opened the door, praying to god that everything would go well.

"Welcome to Good Morning YBC!" Elizabetha waved at everyone as she held the microphone and walked onto the stage and goes to sit in her white chair directly on the middle of the stage. The live audience clapped and whistled as the brown haired woman beamed at them.

Two long sofas were on either side of Elizabetha and there was more then one stage. There was a performance stage on the left side and on the right side was where Elizabetha would normally take her new 'toys' and play quizzes with them. So far they had guessing games. Whichever group lost would have to tell really embarrassing stories of their hiatuses.

"Today I would be interviewing the Allied Forces!" Elizabetha clapped and so did all the live viewers. "As you know they had a hit single for quite some time. Imitation Black is still my ringtone." She laughed and pointed at the large TV screen above her head. The music video for the said song played and it showed some cameos of the 5 males dancing in the video.

"Well, they sure look like very cool boys don't they. Lets meet them now yes?" she points to the left and the said 5 boys starts coming on stage and waving at the live viewers.

"Hello everyone! Everyone's hero, Alfred Jones is here!" Alfred beamed as he gave the crowd a peace sign. Everyone loved his hero-complex and so did Alfred apparently. He loved the thought of himself saving a damsel in distress.

"Honhonhon~ There's so many lovely people out here today~ Good morning everyone~" Francis moved some of his long hair behind his ear and blew a kiss at the camera. The Frenchman had the majority of the fangirls. No kidding.

"Aiyaa! Francis it's too early for that aru!" "No time is too early for love Yao~" "Aiyaa..."

"Well, you all seem energetic this morning! I'm so sorry for having to call you on a last minute meeting~" Elizabetha beamed at the 5 members of Allied Forces and Arthur was the first one to speak.

"Oh its quite alright Miss Elizabeth. We're very glad you decided to have us today."

Elizabetha crossed her legs and leaned into her chair and sighed dreamily. "Arthur you are always such a gentleman. Is there ever a time you're not a gentleman~?" she asked. And now her plan begins.

On 'Good morning YBC', everyone loves it because somehow, SOMEHOW, Elizabetha ALWAYS gets information out of the groups and reveal their true selves and find out everything about the group members of any boy band. She loves her boy bands.

"Haha! Yeah right! One time during Halloween, Arthur dressed as something totally scary and scared the pants of everyone at the party!" Alfred beamed and pointed at Arthur, who was already sending glares at the American.

"You didn't have to tell everyone!"

"He acted so in character. It was like he was cosplaying or something!" Alfred let out a laugh and Elizabetha laughed along with him, causing the viewers to laugh as well.

"What did he dress as?"

Arthur knew that look on Elizabetha's face. You could practically see the smug aura coming off her. "Don't answer you bloody-" before Arthur could warn him, Alfred put a finger to his chin and then snapped his fingers.

"Britianna Angel."

Elizabetha never laughed so loud in her life. Some might say it may be even a little inappropriate, but nobody minded since they all saw Arthur's face turn red. "I'm so sorry Arthur! It's- ICAN'TBREATHE"

After a few minutes of chatting with the Allied Forces, Elizabetha got most of them to spill their secrets and when she was satisfied, she sighed.

"Well, recently Funimation had requited a new group called Axis Powers, if you all know." She started to talk to the viewers instead. "And I would like you all to meet them! Good morning YBC, meet AXIS, POWERS!"

Elizabetha dramaticly pointed at the performance stage and there was already 5 members there. The spotlights turned onto the dark figures and they started.

"Hey Mister Country~" they started, looking at the viewers and they screamed for a moment before it immediately died down and their lead singer started to sing.

Elizabetha looked giddy as she looked at them dancing in synchronize and singing, their voices blending together. She knew two of them were pairs of brothers, and their cute little girl friend, who was actually a boy.

The Allied Forces stared at them, really unsure of what to say or do at the moment besides stare at them. They looked so perfect together and...

_ASFDFKLASDADAS; /MENTALITY FAILING/_

Arthur's mouth was hung open as he watched the shortest of the Axis Powers. Kiku Honda. Alfred happened to notice and poked Arthur's cheek. "Hey man are you okay? You keep staring at Keeks."

"Aiyaa, its rude to stare at my brother." Yao proudly announced at Arthur and Alfred, immediately shoving his hand onto Arthur's field of vision.

"YOU KNOW HIM-" "Keeks is your brother?!" "Aiyaa..."

"Alfred~ Arthur~ Yao~ Could you all keep a little more quiet, da?" Ivan smiled at the three of them and then resumed to hum and watch the little show Axis Powers was putting on. The trio stared at Ivan for a moment. They could never tell when the Russian was pissed.

When the Axis was done performing, they all gave another round of applause and Elizabetha told them to sit directly opposite of Allied Forces.

"Hello Keeks!" Alfred waved at the man sitting opposite of him. Kiku Honda who was staring at Elizabetha, glanced at Alfred and waved back at him.

"Hello Alfred-san. It's nice to see you again." Kiku gave a very small smile, trying to ignore the fact that his older brother was just sitting right next to the American. Yao Wang stared at his little brother before huffing.

"That's no way to treat your 'onii-san' Kiku." Yao pouted and crossed his arms. "A-ah I'm sorry Yao-san."

"Call me nii-san."

"Y-Yao-san we are on television—"

"Nii-san."

"Please not now-"

"Ve~ Kiku do you know them?" Italy looked over at Kiku. Apparently he stopped talking to Elizabetha and they were now staring at him. His face and neck grew slightly pinkish. He didn't exactly enjoy being in the center of attention sometimes.

"Ah... Y-yes Feli-san. I had a duet with Alfred-san once and Y-Yao is my-"

"Big Brother."

"relative—"

"Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed and smacked Kiku's back, making the Japanese man jolt slightly. "There's no reason to be embarrassed about having your big brother around! Right Luddy?"

"Please stop." Ludwig groaned and rubbed his temples. Prussia continued laughing and noticed Francis sitting next to their bait—He means Arthur. "FRANCIS HEY BRO!"

Ludwig stared at Prussia with a look that said 'Please shut up'. Kiku stared at Ludwig and up at the active German sitting next to him and gently covered Gilbert's mouth with his hand. "Gilbert-kun you're disrupting the interview with Elizabetha-san."

"Ahh Kiku you're always such a delight~" Elizabetha smiled at Kiku and he smiled back. "I try."

"Is there ever a time where you're angry or sad or-?" Elizabetha looked at Axis Powers with a smirk. Arthur laughed on the inside.

'Surely they're going to rant out on Kiku like /they/ did to me.' He unconsciously glared at his group and Alfred snapped his fingers in front of Arthur's face breaking the trance.

"Bro that's not cool." "Whot-"

"Ah.." Feliciano looked up and thought for a moment, so did the other members of Axis. Romano shrugged and folded his arms once again and Feliciano looked at Elizabetha with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Eliza. But we never saw Kiku get angry before ve..."

"I honestly think someone took out your angry bone from your body." Gilbert poked the small Asian and Kiku jolted instead of getting angry. Even if Kiku told him to stop, Gilbert didn't and Kiku simply took Gil's hands away from poking him and settled them down on the German's legs.

"I don't get angry easily." Kiku admitted shyly. He was the humble type so admitting something like this was new for him.

"I see." She glanced at Allies and back at Axis. "Let's play a game okay~?" Elizabetha picked up some small whiteboards from the back of her chair and handed them out. Each of them took one and wrote their names on the corner.

* * *

Apparently everyone in Allies and Axis had at least one song they didn't do with the whole group, and the game was to write down which video the other one liked.

Once they were done, they kept their answers to themselves. Italy often tried to look at what Kiku wrote down but he shielded it well. Arthur bit his lip and looked at his answer and back at Elizabetha.

"I hope you are all done. Lets start with Axis Powers! Ludwig, since you're the leader, you should tell us which Allies song you liked most."

The German cleared his throat and then revealed his answer. 'Rolling Hero' by Alfred Jones himself. Alfred pumped his fist in the air. It wasn't his best solo, but at least he knew someone from AXIS, the apparently very 'perfect' group liked his song.

"It's... very... ... Well the meaning behind it is very sad. Hearing Alfred sing it was very unusual and he made it sound rather happy." Ludwig said looking at Elizabetha with a serious expression on his face. She beamed and looked at the younger Italian.

"Feliciano?" "Happy Synthesizer!" he held up his answer above his head. Sung by himself and America. Elizabetha giggled as the song came up on the large screen above them. "I like that song too. It sounds very happy when you both sing it."

"Honestly everything sounds happy whenever Alfred sings a song." Francis says and the other Allies nodded. "Hey its not my fault! Everything makes me happy! Like hamburgers and fries and UFO's!"

"Kiku?" Elizabetha looked at him and he shyly turned his board around. "1925 by Francis-san. I made a cover myself, but I always enjoyed Francis-san's voice. I hope to duet with him someday."

"Honhonhon~ That's very cute of you Kiku." Kiku's face flushed.

Romano had chosen the song originally sung by Prussia, but covered by the Vargas brothers. Prussia huffed. "That's not fair my version was totally awesome!" "Not to me you patata bastarda."

Prussia and Francis had put the same song for the same reason. Bad Touch Trio's very own solo that had been on the radio for 8 weeks straight.

Arthur revealed his chosen song. "Senbonzakura by Kiku Honda." The TV screen started to play and the video of the said song appeared. Kiku's face flushed once again.

Alfred noticed something very weird since the beginning of the interview. Kiku and Arthur would always be stealing glances at each other. As if they were... interating. But Alfred had been with Arthur almost his entire life and he had never known of Kiku and Arthur meeting.

"Ah yes! You and Kiku had been partners for Funimation before right?"

And there was the answer to Alfred's question. Even though he..didn't really ask-

"Yes. We have preformed many songs together once, but that's all just a memory now." Arthur says, staring at Kiku who was just staring back at him.

"Yes... Elizabetha-san... ... All in the past."

* * *

When the interview was over, Elizabetha clapped her hands twice and announced. "Good Morning YBC is coming to an end! We have time for one more song. Allies? Axis?" she looked over at them.

"We would love to Miss Elizabeth." Arthur stood up and she smiled at the Allies.

"If you don't mind, I would like to hear Kiku and Arthur sing together. Like they did in the /past/." She grinned. It was impossible to refuse Elizabetha, so the two exchanged looks before going away, most likely to change clothes and then perform.

When the two came out, Kiku was dressed in his black uniform with gold buttons and purple cape while Arthur was dressed in a red pirate coat and basicly, the uniform they wore when they used to be a duet.

"Please don't let my love song," "be Romeo and Juliet's tragedy." They sang. "Please take me away from here."

As the Axis and Allies watched, Alfred watched, but he didn't like what he was seeing one bit.

* * *

**Omake: **

"Honhonhon~ How is Antonio?"

"Kesesese-... Actually I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"...I'm worried. What did he say he was last doing?"

"um... A show? Hello.. Barbeque? Maybe?"

The two members of Bad Touch Trio shrugged and went to have lunch together instead.

Little did they know, Antonio was less then a day away, with their new baby.

* * *

**I'm sorry-**

**Did I make anyone ooc—**

**I know this fanfic is so pointless /sobs**

**But I promise it gets better in Chapter 2 when Axis and Allies get kidnapped by Elizabetha's camera crew and sent off to a part of America where they meet their Baby in, HELLO BABY!**

**Please send messages and tell me what you think /sobs/ Thank you for reading.**


	2. Hello there baby!

**Hello ; v ; )/ Thank you so much for the reviews. It got me motivated on this new chapter.**

**Ah, G-8 will discover their new baby and live together due to the fact two members of Axis Powers and one from Allies is going on hiatus for a while to see their sick grandfather in Rome. If you couldn't tell its Lovi and Feli. Ivan has to spend time with his sisters in Russia.**

**Because I keep unconsciously putting their country names in there (I'm sorry LMAO), their country names would be their stage names ; v ; )b**

* * *

Allied Forces were coming out of the studio, discussing *coughcougharguingcough* about where they were going to eat after the recording. When they were going to their car, Alfred happened to spot Kiku looking around and constantly checking his phone.

He seemed a little bit lost. Maybe the hero can help! Alfred's eyes sparkled and he went towards the Japanese male.

"Hey Japan~" he said, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "Why are you here alone?" he looked around wondering where the rest of Axis Powers was.

"Ah, hello America-san." He copied Alfred, since they were using stage names at the moment. "I was told to come here by Vash-san." He seemed rather uncomfortable with the American's arm around him, but didn't say anything.

"Ja. We were too." A heavy German accent was heard by the two and a heavy hand was placed on Alfred, causing him to turn and see the annoyed looking German. Ludwig occasionally got a little protective when people made his teammates uncomfortable.

"Oh hey... Ludwig." Alfred immediately let go of the Japanese man and looked around. His group was out of sight and he sighed.

"Hey Keeks, wanna go grab a hamburger?" he asked when another hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Idiot we have plans." Arthur says, pointing his thumb behind him and at Roderich was signalling towards the bus that just arrived outside. It wasn't their bus, but if their manager told them to get on it, what else could they do.

When Allied Forces got on, apparently Gilbert was already on it, talking to the camera crew inside. "Kesesese, Its about time you got in here! Where is my brother and Japan?" the albino looked outside the window and spotted the two talking to their manager before climbing aboard the bus.

Japan couldn't really get inside, so the German had to lift him onto the first step. Kiku turned pink in the face and thanked Ludwig before taking his place next to France. The camera crew sat in the front of the bus, making sure the 6 cameras were pointed at the members of Axis and Allies at all times.

As the bus driver drives away, Kiku looks around the bus and so did everyone else. Alfred didn't really like the silence, so he decided to ask the camera men.

"Hey man, where are we going?" the camera man simply stated that they'll know when they get there.

"Y-YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING?" Arthur exclaimed and the camera man said they knew, but they couldn't tell them.

"..."

"Are we being kidnapped?" Kiku asked innocently and the camera men laughed, causing Axis and Allies to panic.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED-"

"Fusososo~" one of the camera men tried to calm down the screaming idols. Francis realized and started laughing as well. "No use hiding from us Antonio!" the German laughed.

The camera man took off his black coloured cap and the funny looking moustache. "Hello amigos~!" he sang and the German and Frenchman started laughing and chattering with him.

"Aiyaa... At least tell us where we're going." Yao said in Antonio's direction, but he was too busy speaking to Francis and Gilbert.

* * *

When the bus stopped, it arrived at a flat not to far from the studio. The camera men go out first and the members of Axis and Allies followed after.

Looking around, Japan immediately ran towards the nearby tree and hid behind it starting at the camera crew. "Excuse me but I don't like being kidnapped!" Yao looked and joined him behind he tree and so did the rest of the Allied Forces. Ludwig stood there and facepalmed as Gilbert laughed.

"You weren't kidnapped silly nito." Antonio appeared and patted Kiku's head as he muttered about not touching him.

"Your managers didn't want you anymore so they gave you guys to us!" he exclaimed happily and the 8 idols looked shock. They bombed the laughing Spaniard with questions as he simply walked towards the flat and up the elevator. The 8 members didn't even notice their legs were also moving and unconsciously following Antonio.

"Here you are!" the spainard exclaimed snapping all of them out of their thoughts. They entered the large apartment and looked around. Once the camera men and the 7 ( out of the original 10 ) members were inside, the spainard laughed. "Have fun!"

"WAIT-" some of them called and the spainard locked the door behind them.

The apartment was full of boxes and some of the members found baby toys and... apparently a lot of things needed to take care of a baby.

"Are we suppose to pretend we're a baby?" Alfred looked at the toys and Arthur muttered. "I don't know. You seem like a big baby already."

"HEY THAT WAS MEAN."

"Oh..." Ludwig stared at the apartment. It looked so familiar. Then he snapped his fingers, causing the other members of Allies and Axis to look at him. "Isn't this Hello-"

"BARBEQUE?"

"BRUDER." Ludwig shouted as his older brother started laughing. Apparently the older loved to annoy the younger one. Ludwig sighed. "This is Hello-"

"Welcome to Hello Baby!"

"STOP INTERUPTING ME—"

A video appeared on the screen and it was Season 1 of Hello Baby, when Nordic 5 had to take care of a little boy named Peter.

Season 2 was when Revolution Girls had to take care of darling HRE. Honestly nobody could remember that little boys name, so they called him HRE.

An episode of Season 3 when T-Trio, had to take care of troublesome Kyle, apparently it was Arthur's younger cousin and it made Antonio hate Arthur more. Kiku was actually quite surprised when Abel didn't get annoyed at the Aussie.

"Welcome Axis and Allies, to Hello Baby!" Im Yong Soo, the host of Hello Baby, appeared on the screen. Yao facepalmed and Kiku looked in another direction. Apparently this became some family reunion-

"As you know, Hello Baby has gotten a lot of popular groups to take care of a baby in season 1, 2 and 3. You'll be doing Season 4 for us! Take care of him well! Your baby will arrive at 5pm." He checks his watch and smiled. "Good luck da ze~!"

The screen started to play the previous episodes once again and the 8 members started to look at the time and check around the apartment, with the camera crew following them around.

Kiku, Alfred and Gilbert decided to check the bedrooms and found the bedroom where the baby was going to stay.

"Hey check it out!" Alfred leaned over into the large baby crib. "I bet I can fit in there!" he reached for the pillows and squished some of it.

"Why don't you? Kesesesese~" before Alfred could react, the German pushed the other into the crib. Kiku chuckled and sat on the fluffy bed next to the large crib and Gilbert joined him.

"Baby Alfred-san." Kiku leaned over and took a toy, waving it above Alfred and then laughing slightly. Alfred smirked. He reached up and pulled Kiku into the crib as well making Gilbert laugh louder.

"Prussia-kun help me out!" Kiku tried to get out of the crib but Alfred just pulled him back in.

"It's so fluffy." The American said and then Arthur came in with Ludwig behind him. Gilbert snuck out to avoid being scolded by his little brother.

"What on earth are you both bloody doing?" Arthur looked annoyed at Alfred and Ludwig lifted Kiku out from the crib and set him onto his feet.

"ITS TOTALLY NOT MY FAULT IGGY—IT WAS GIL—" Alfred felt like he shrunk in the glare of his older brother.

The apartment door being unlocked and opening, made the other members go outside and into the living room and they found Im Yong Soo, stage name: Korea, in the living room with two parents and a kid.

He had a large smile on his face as the little kid hid behind his mothers leg and grabbed onto her pants. His mother smiled and gestured him towards Korea. Yong Soo grabbed the boys hand.

"This is Kaoru. You'll be taking care of him while his parents go on vacation for a while daze~" He said waving to the parents that are walking out of the door. Kaoru stared at the 7 males infront of him with a bored look and then seated himself on the soft white rug.

"Aiyaa! He's so cute aru!" China immediately was at Kaoru's side, lying on his front and watched the small asian play with his colourful blocks. Japan was already taking pictures with his phone in a matter of seconds. Korea's eyes dulled when he saw Japan.

"I thought you were on hiatus." he said dully. Japan shook his head and ignored the fact that Korea really hated him.

"No I was not. Romano-kun and Italy-san are on hiatus. They went back to Italy." Japan says calmly. 'So did Russia.' Arthur added but nobody heard.

"Oh. Too bad then." he turned away from Japan and went to jump on China instead. A large grin spread across his face as he looked at his brother with bright eyes.

"Hyung~ Did you miss me daze!" Korea lied down next China and copied his action. China cringed, but gives Korea a very forced smile and Korea just gives him one of his big smiles.

The other members of Axis and Allies all sat in a circle with Kaoru in the middle. Apparently this was an exercise to judge who would take care of him during the week and basicly try to impress him.

"We'll see who gets to be Kaoru's pretend mother and father." Korea beamed at them. Prussia stared at Korea and then at Kaoru. "Good luck cause those jobs are so haaarrd daze..." and he starts complaining about how hard it was for the other few idol groups when it was their turn to be pretend mom and dad.

"Probably Japan. He already acts like a house wife." Prussia suggested putting his head onto his hand lazily and pointed at the blushing Japan. "Please Prussia you do not need to tell everyone."

"Haha! Dude, that's true! He even looks like a girl!"

"I honestly thought he was Sakura Honda when I first met him." Arthur admitted. Alfred gave Arthur a look. "Are you serious. Girls Revolution..."

"Girls Revolution?" Ludwig asked. The members looked at him with an expression that said 'dude you don't know who they are?!'

"Girls Revolution! The greatest girl group ever international. I'm ashamed you're my brother now Luddy." Prussia wiped pretend tears away and Ludwig groaned. "Everyone knows them for great dances and their awesomeness! Kesesese! But not as awesome as me of course!"

"Girls Revolution. Alice, Francoise, Chun Yan, Emily, Anya, Sakura, Daisy, and Monica." Japan said. He had memorized all their names because he too had idolized the 8 girls.

"Who could ever forget their singles. Like Gee, Oh! and their new one, I got a boyfriend." Korea says and doing the hand motions in the dance for Gee. Alfred did it as well causing Prussia to follow and eventually most of them were singing Gee and doing the hand motions as Ludwig sat there and facepalmed muttering "I shouldn't have brought it up.."

"Girls Revolution had helped Axis Powers become famous right?" France looked over at Prussia. The German nodded and smiled. "Axis, Sakura and Amy had done a song together making us famous. Right."

"How come I don't remember that?" Ludwig asked. Prussia patted his back. "Because you and Italy didn't get recruited yet." While they were chatting, Arthur and Kaoru had a little staring contest and Kaoru eventually looked away with a little huffing noise.

"Although it was quite hard for us to record it. Nihon-san gets sick very often." Japan says, looking to the side. He remembered a very embarrassing moment on one of the live TV shows, 'A Call Music', when Sakura got sick with high fever. He never liked talking about it-

"Ah." It hit Arthur what Japan was thinking about. "You covered Sakura when she was sick right?" Arthur pointed at Japan, who's face heated up very fast.

"I remember that too!" Korea beamed. "Sakura got sick so Kiku dressed up as her for a while!" he laughed and rolled on the floor. "You looked so funny in a dress Japan!"

"Wait, that was you?" China stared at his baby brother who was trying to protest that he didn't do it.

"You could tell it was totally Japan! Nihon and Japan are totally different." Korea says. Even if he disliked the Japanese man, Kiku did often find him finding out things that even his friends didn't know.

"Japan is the lead dancer in Axis. Nihon is the lead singer in Girls Revolution, so its early easy to tell." Korea babbled. "Nihon is always smiling and that entire show, she wasn't smiling and was acting really submissive." Korea threw on a pair of glasses onto his face and America was missing his.

As Korea babbled, little Kaoru started to make his way to China and touched his arm causing China to look at him. "Aiyaa so cute~!" China scooped up the little boy and rubbed their faces together. Kaoru just stared with a blank expression.

"Right right. No more talking! Back to organizing the chart daze~!" Korea wrote down that China would have Monday's duty with Russia and Arthur.

* * *

Once the chart was done, Korea looked happy with it. "Alright, so Japan, you have a lot of work to do since you're the mother!"

"You should know I'm very against this—"

"And you need to take care of him 24/7!"

"and the fact I have a lot of work-"

"Plus you get to temporarily marry someone in this room." Korea muttered drawing an arrow to himself on the whiteboard.

"Aiyaa what makes you think that you can be a father Korea! You were just saying how terrible it was!" China crossed his arms. Not because he was against the incest, because he also wanted Japan to himself.

"Bloody hell, siblings can't marry siblings." Arthur says setting down Kaoru's empty baby bottle.

After a few minutes, the other members had started an argument about who gets to be Kaoru's temporary father. Japan with (Kaoru seated on one of the chairs) was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone as he knew they would be tired after arguing more.

"No way you're terrible at being a father!"

"What do you mean you bloody idiot I took care of you almost your entire life!"

"If anyone was the father it should be me aru!"

"Honhonhon~ It would be much easier to just play a game?" they all looked at France who was sitting on the couch cross-legged and holding a cup of wine in his hand. Arthur pointed at it and asked where he got it from, but he was ignored.

"What do you mean?" Germany looked at France and he chuckled.

"Lost little bunnies~" he muttered in French and set down his glass. "Whoever Japan picks to be the husband, will be the husband?"

"... that sounds boring daze." Korea says bluntly. 'You're not even suppose to be competing.' The others stared at the Korean.

"Whoever gets Japan to fall in love with them wins the husband title and Japan?" France suggested again and they all exchanged looks.

"I'LL WIN IT FOR KOREA DAZE! URI NARA MANASE~!" Korea cheered and Japan came out of the kitchen to tell them that dinner was ready, but decided to slip back in and wait for a while.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Korea-san?"

"What is it Japan."

"Why are you always researching about me and talking about me... when you don't like me?"

"I-Its not- um—I-Its just—"

"—Tsundere originated in Korea."

"No!"

"No?"

"True tsundere is terrible but they become wonderful in the end!" Japan pointed at England and Romano who looked at each other and pointed at themselves.

Japan was a cool and calm idol, but when its about his homeland, he gets riled up easily.

* * *

**Well, I hope its okay ; v ; )b Thank you for reviewing the last one! **

**Now I have a question for the readers.**

**Should I continue writing the story as: **

**a. People competing for Japan's affections. **

**OR **

**b. Little adventures of how taking care of Hong Kong (Kaoru) is-**

**It would be nice if you let me know ; 0 ; )/ **


	3. Axis's Luck?

**Sorry for the long wait you guys. Thanks for all the support /crying**

**I never thought this story would get ANYWHERE really. I'll try to keep it to a good 12 Chapters or less.**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Axis and Allies have been working together because of Kaoru. They taken him out on little picnic trips, and that one time they took him to where Allies were recording their commercial to promote that new phone brand.

Although all of the members give him a lot of attention, Kaoru seemed to only have his eye on two people.

Yao Wang and Kiku Honda.

Plus he's mistaken Kiku for Yao a bunch of times since they both feel the same. Children like himself like to hang around people with calm atmospheres. When he did he always found himself running (or quickly walking) and accidentally latching himself onto the wrong person's leg.

One time he accidentally caught Arthur's leg and spent the whole day with him. Kaoru was horrified when he saw the blonde haired englishmen look down at him and pick him up. He tried to escape but to no vail.

Worst day of his life.

The child was quite mature for his age. He knew how to do things by himself and to everyone else, that worried them more then anything.

But at the moment, all his worries were put aside. Kaoru was sleeping comfortably in his bed under fluffy pillows and mountains of soft blankets.

* * *

Kiku was cooking breakfast in the kitchen since he woke up the earliest everyday. Normally the Allies would wake up later then Axis, but today it was different somehow.

Allies were already in their living room planning the day with their manager on the phone, Kiku easily spotted from the living room, since there weren't any walls separating the living room from the dining room and kitchen. He placed the food on the island table waiting for his members to come out.

Arthur was always glancing up once or twice at Kiku, not really aware a frenchman was staring at him smiling while he was doing so. When he did notice though, he huffed and looked back down at his paper. "Bloody frog why are you staring at me."

"You stare at petit delicieux lapin as if he was your dinner." the frenchman waved his hand up and down before looking somewhere else. Alfred was still half asleep, sitting at the dining table. His head could occasionally fall to the side and he jerked awake. Kiku smiled at the sight.

Gilbert came out of the hall where the bedrooms where. "Guten Morgen allerseits!" he shouted before stretching his arms behind his head and walking towards where Kiku was. Francis was staring at his friend who just casually walked up to Kiku who was cooking, and kissed the japanese man's forehead. "Good morning Kiku."

He wasn't the only one who noticed.

Arthur's jaw dropped and Alfred snapped awake to stare at the german man. He casually sat at the island and cook his morning coffee. Kiku didn't even seem fazed. "Ohayogozaimasu Gilbert-kun."

Immediately Francis grabbed Gilbert by swinging two arms under his arms and dragging him away from his coffee to where the couch was. Arthur and Alfred stared intensely at the german and he only blinked. "Its too early in the morning to be ganging up on me don't you think?"

"WHY DID YOU KISS KIKU." Arthur hissed quietly so Kiku couldn't hear their conversation.

"Why not?" Gilbert stared at them.

"Are you dating him!?" Alfred looked at his admired senior in shock. "Kesesesese! Of course not! I have a girlfriend."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT." Alfred grabbed Gilbert by the collar and shook him. Francis and Arthur grabbed Alfred and tried to get him off the german, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

The day couldn't get anymore strange then that right? Of course not.

Right?

Feliciano was still sleepy and his brother had to drag him by the hand so he wouldn't bump into anything. Kiku was out of the kitchen and putting pancakes (that he learnt how to make two weeks ago) on the plates. Feliciano cupped Kiku's face and pressed a kiss on his cheek and Lovino kissed the other side.

"Good morning Kiku!" the two brothers said, one cheerful and one kind of grumpy before they seated themselves at the island. Gilbert got up and went back to eat his pancakes. "O-ohayogozaimasu Feli-san. Lovi-kun."

Apparently the Axis took no notice of the American flailing around on the couch and the englishman on the floor banging his fist, biting into his shirt. They didn't even notice the Russian man entered the room and decided to sit there and enjoy the scene that was going on.

"You guys are so funny da~" he beamed and looked at the doorway. He took Arthur's paper and read what their manager wanted them to do for the day. Looks like his appointment with Yao was at 10, which was in half an hour time. He looked around and wondered where Yao was.

"Kiku-chan~" the Russian happily made his way to Kiku.

"What is it Ivan-san?" he looked up at the 6'1'' man.

"Where is Yao?"

"I believe he's still in bed. If I'm not mistaken." Kiku put a hand to his chin and looked at the doorway, a spatula in his other hand. He was wearing an apron, but everyone got used to it after 2 weeks.

"Thank you Kiku~" the Russian kissed Kiku's nose and a light blush made his way to the japanese man's face and Ivan left to find Yao. Alfred was crying into the pillow, face planking on the floor and Arthur opened the window ready to jump out, if not for Francis grabbing him by the waist and trying to pull him back in. "P-please don't do such a weird thing Ivan-san!" he said, but the russian already went away.

"DON'T JUMP MON AMI."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME FROG."

"I DON'T WANNNA LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE." Alfred started banging his fists into the floor and his legs were waving around.

Ludwig just came out of the shower and looked at the breakfast, then happened to see the blonde trio acting weirder then usual. Ludwig blinked several times and rubbed his temple. "This is what I get for waking up late." he mumbled before making his way over to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING." he said loudly, making all three blondes stop and stare at the german. Then the three started talking and talking and he rubbed his temples again.

"ALRIGHT! Each of you get 5 minutes to speak and make it clear because I don't want to waste my time on you today. We all have important things to do today." he said and crossed his arms, his white towel still wrapped around his shoulders.

"I don't have to explain anything to you bloody git." Arthur turned tsun and bit his bottom lip. The three of them were sitting cross legged on the floor and the German stared at them waiting for them to explain.

"Eh!? You're not going to admit you want to-" Arthur's hand slapped onto the frenchman's mouth before he could finish. "Don't tell him bloody wanker! He might figure it out and want to kiss Kiku too!" he whispered loudly, but everything reached the german's ears.

"What? Kiss Kiku?" he looked at Kiku and then understood what they meant. "Why?"

"Because all three of them kissed Kiku already and Kiku didn't even do anything. Don't tell us you're ALL DATING HIM-" Alfred hugged the pillow looking up at the german. Ludwig didn't even look pissed anymore.

"Ja. We do it every morning."

"WAIT WHAT." the three of them yelled and looked at Kiku.

"Its true." Feliciano turned on his chair to look at them. "We kiss Kiku before we do anything!"

Francis got off the floor, hands in front of him showing he surrenders and goes to get coffee instead. Alfred and Arthur look like they're dead. "S-so you kiss him-" Arthur didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Before shows, interviews, magazine covers, basically everything." Lovi said before biting into his pancake. "These are good Kiku. You're improving."

"Thank you Lovi-kun." he smiled at the italian before washing the dishes and cups.

"One time I was really late for an interview with Elizabetha and I forgot to kiss Kiku, and I almost had the most worst day of my life." Gilbert grinned. "Then I did the next day, and we started dating right away." Gilbert proudly shoved a pancake into his mouth. "Awesome right! Never underestimate Japanese luck!"

"Wait, Is Elizabetha even jealous of you kissing Kiku everyday?" Francis looked at Gilbert who was now sitting opposite of. "Nope. She's completely okay with it! She's awesome right! Kesesesesese."

Kiku nodded. "Elizabetha-san is really nice." he blushed thinking about the fact Elizabetha was so open with him and telling him about her yaoi blog on Tumblr.

"Then since you kiss them all everyday…" Alfred stared at his best friend and Kiku stared back. "I'm your best friend right?"

"Um… yes but I don't understand-"

"Then why didn't you kiss me too?" Alfred stared at Kiku with bright blue eyes that saddened in a moment. The American wasn't going to lie, he knew Kiku had a weakness for cute things and the american was adorable as a golden retriever.

They stared at each other for a moment, and it seems like time stopped because everyone was watching intensely as well. Kku blushed at the thought of Alfred's request, and such beautiful blue eyes staring into his. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright Alfred-san." Kiku looked somewhere else to avoid eye contact with the American. "I-I- You can kiss me." he felt a blush growing on his cheeks. 'That was so embarrassing why did I say that!' Kiku covered his face with both his hands before he felt someone pull his wrist and take one of his hands into his own bigger one.

Alfred was staring at Kiku with such bright eyes and Kiku just couldn't tear away from them. Arthur was biting his thumb hoping nothing bad was going to happen.

'Its just a normal kiss. Its just a normal cheek kiss.' Arthur chanted in his head. He nodded. "Everything will be fine tinker bell." he said to himself. Francis raised a brow at Arthur, who looked very proud at himself and continued to sip his coffee.

"What are you doing." Ludwig face palmed and Feliciano stared in anticipation while licking syrup off his lips. Lovino too was occasionally looking up from his plate of pancakes before looking back down. Gilbert had his head on one hand as a cheeky grin made its way to his face.

Alfred moved in closer and cupped the side of Kiku's face, which was heating up like a kettle. He shut his eyes because he wanted to pretend that nobody was here and nobody was staring at him and nobody was about to kiss him. Alfred was so close he could feel his warm breath on his face.

"What is everyone doing aru!" Yao had Kaoru in one hand and Ivan trailing him like a puppy.

"Y-yao-san!" Kiku snapped his eyes open and turned towards the doorway, accidentally kissing Alfred on the lips instead of just the cheek like originally planned.

Everyone froze like a statue. Gilbert wasn't smiling anymore, neither was Francis or Feliciano. Lovino broke his fork and Ludwig dropped his coffee mug. Arthur froze there as well. Ivan was the only one who didn't react. Everyone's eyes were as wide as pingpong balls as they stared at Alfred just pressing his lips to Kiku's, both of them not knowing how to react.

"I want a kiss from Kiku too." Ivan said breaking the silence. Kiku moved his head back and so did Alfred, snapping away from each other immediately.

"Eyaaah! That wasn't suppose to happen!" Kiku's face lit on fire as he saw Kaoru blankly staring at him like the little boy lost all respect in his favourite older brother. Kiku looked at the child with a worried face and the expression on the child's looked like he was judging him.

"Eyaaah! Alfred-san kono bakaaa!" Kiku covered his face and ran out of the room very out of character. "Gomenasai Kaoru-chan!"

"That's great Alfred." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Now who's going to clean the plates." he said sarcastically putting his plate back into the sink. Yao placed Kaoru on the floor so he could play with his toys.

"You guys are such shagua aru." he crossed his arms. He watched as Gilbert attempted to wash his plate, but he used too much soap and too little water and everything was wrong. "Aiyaa leave it there I'll do it." Yao folded up his sleeves. "But first." he took a knife out of the drawer. "Nobody minds right?" the overprotective older brother mode was on.

Alfred was still frozen there, but when he saw the knife he jumped behind Gilbert. "Dude, you're my bro right! Help me man!" he said. Gilbert sighed. "You're on your own."

He looked at Arthur who stared but turned his head and shook it in disappointment. He looked at Feliciano. "Come on man! We sang so many duets togetherrrr." he whined. Feliciano looked at his plate.

"I still have some more pancakes to finish! Sorry Alfred." he beamed. In reality he just really didn't want to help Alfred and his problem right after he kissed his only sanity, next to Lovino of course.

Yao had that murdering spark in his eye. "I'll give you a 5 second head start."

Ludwig sighed, then grabbed Yao's wrist and forcefully taking the knife away from him. "Even if you kill Alfred, its not like its going to turn back time. So just deal with it." Ludwig opened the drawer and placed the knife back in before closing it.

"Everyone has something to do today! So get to it!" he shouted. The Axis simply followed orders while the Russian man dragged Yao out so they wouldn't be late for the interview.

Alfred hid in the room he shared with Kiku and slid down the door. 'That was really close.' he fixed his glasses that was sliding down and looked around and saw Kiku, who was staring back at him with an absolutely red face. Apparently the japanese man just got out of the shower and was putting on his clothes before his soap opera with Arthur.

He only had his white shirt and fluffy cream sweater on and was about to pull up his black shorts. "A-ALFRED GET OUT!" Kiku threw a white towel at Alfred's face so he couldn't see him.

"I didn't see anything I swear!" the white towel was covering his face, but that made it difficult for Alfred to grab onto something and stand up, and he was knocking into things. Kiku quickly pulled up his black shorts that reached his knees and bit his bottom lip.

He honestly didn't like seeing any of his team members with such bad luck as Alfred. He sighed and walked over to the american, taking the towel off his head before he could knock into anything else and pulled the american down by the tie.

"Kiku what are you-" he blushed when he saw Kiku's red face up close. He smelled like cherry blossoms, which was probably the scent of his soap or something. The japanese man kissed Alfred on the cheek. "Please stop knocking into things. My good luck did not work on you and I apologise." he bowed before going back to the bed to put on his boots. It took quite a while for Alfred to register what happened, but Kiku was also taking a long time since his boots had all those belts and buckles.

Arthur and Kiku always looked like they just came out of a fashion magazine, which always amused everyone. Kiku was putting on his belts when Alfred decided to wrap his arms around the japanese man's small waist and burry his head into the crook of Kiku's neck.

"Alfred-san." Kiku fixed on his black belt and then was ready to scold him, but looked at Alfred's sad face. Kiku felt like he just kicked a puppy and then telling it to go away. By puppy he meant Alfred. And by go away he… no it meant go away. He bit his bottom lip again and ran his hand through the American's hair. It was soft, just like a puppy's fur.

"I'm really sorry Kiku I didn't mean to kiss you and you know I-I did mean to kiss you but I didn't mean to steal a kiss and I mean ughhh-" he buried his head deeper into Kiku's neck and stayed there.

"Its alright Alfred-san. J-just don't do it again." Kiku said. Then someone knocked on their door.

"Are you alright in there love? Our rehearsal starts in an hour. We have to be there soon." Arthur's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Alfred heard and let go of Kiku, letting him move to get his hat near the door. Alfred still stood there like a kicked puppy. Kiku swore he was whimpering too.

"Ano.. Alfred-san." he looked back at Alfred, who raised his head a little to look at him. "I-it wasn't entirely unpleasant." Kiku gave the american a little encouraging smile. "Good luck at your radio appearance today Alfred-san." he grabbed his hat and immediately fled before Alfred could do anything.

Alfred and Feliciano walked towards the car and went to the radio station. "You look happy Alfred!" Feliciano smiled.

"Aren't I always? I'm a hero after all!" he announced in the car.

"No." he smiled. "Happier then usual." Feliciano swung used his right leg to kick the carpet. Inside the Italian's mind, there must have been something that happened between Kiku and him before they left. Even if the italian was entirely supportive of Alfred, he wouldn't let him.

He wouldn't let Alfred take Kiku away from him.

**Omake:**

Arthur and Kiku walked into the studio. "Everyone! This is Kiku!"

"Ohayogozaimasu! My name is Kiku Honda. Please take care of me." Kiku bowed. The director looked at Kiku and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd be man enough to get your own girlfriend Arthur." she held Kiku's face in her hands. "She's so cute!'

"Um… Miss, I'm a man."

"….oh. Sorry about that."

Arthur grinned. "Arthur you were suppose to bring a girl." "But he looks like a girl right?"

"True. He would bring in that teenage audience we need for the show." the director nodded. "You sly dog." she sighed and went to talk to Kiku, leaving Arthur grinning there.


End file.
